Deviants for the Win
by SiriuslyTonks
Summary: What happens when Tonks discovers Deviant art and Remus/Sirius illustrations! Pretty Funny!


**A/N: HOLA! So this fic is a conglomeration of three people stealing the keyboard from each other, so it may be a bit odd. It is defiantly AU 'cause I don't think the Ministry would use laptops or admit that there actually was "unwanted detection." **

**IMPORTANT: AS A GROUP WE HAVE NOTHING AGAINST GAY RELATIONSHIPS AND/OR PAIRINGS IT'S JUST WE'RE NOT PARTICULARLY FOND OF THE WHOLE REMUS/SIRIUS SHEBANG! Please do notbe offended!**

**Discalaimer: We do not own Harry Potter (I wish we did) But too bad for us! Also we don't own DeviantArt and Apple (Trust me, If we did we would be to fraking rich to take the time to do this)**

TONKS POV

Boy the ministry is stupid; they're now making us use muggle devices to communicate. So they gave me this box with an apple on it. They said, "There're instructions in the box, Good luck!" So I was like "Why do I need Instructions for a box? It's just a box, right? And also, why do I need a box?" "It's our new way to communicate safe from unwanted detection" " Wait? What? Huh! BUT IT'S A BOX!" "No Tonks, It's a laptop. Get used to it…" Then the ministry official left with a crack.

So I'm sitting on my bed In Grimmauld place and checking my e-mail. There's this letter from Charlie Weasley telling me to go to .com. Then Sirius burst thru the door, "Would you like some tea?" "No, I want lemonade." Then Sirius bounced down the corridor on a sugar high. So I clicked on the link, not knowing what to expect, and up comes this website. The screen is covered in sketches. So I click on them because they are too small to see clearly. The first picture was of Harry. "Hmm... I wonder if Remus is on here…" So I typed Remus in the box, and up comes a picture of Remus and Sirius sitting on a couch…

SONGGING.

I bit back a scream. I didn't know they were gay! In all honesty, I had always thought my cousin was the womanizer of Hogwarts in his time. Besides, wasn't Remus dating ME!

Sirius was laughing as he came back up the stairs, in the empty (besides me and Remus) house, "WHO WANTS LEMONADE?"

Remus responded, "NO, I AM BLOODY SLEEPING YOU GIT!"

Sirius: "But NYMPHADORA wants lemonade!"

Remus: "I REALLY DON'T BLOODY CARE!"

Sirius: "GO BACK TO SLEEP, AND YES, YOU DO!"

Remus: "FINE! BUT WITH YOU AROUND, IT'S NOT LIKE I COULD ANYWAY."

Me: (SOB!)

Sirius: AHH, NYMPHADORA, HERE IS YOUR LEMONADE!"

Remus: "I AM BLOODY SLEEPING YOU INSOLENT, IGNORENT GIT!"

Sirius: "YOU'RE NOT SLEEPING, YOU RESPONDED! NYMPHADORA! HERE IS YOUR LEMONADE!"

Me: "Why thank you, Sirius"

Sirius: "Your welcome, cousin!" he turned to go.

Me: "Oh, and one more thing?" Sirius turned around. I had my wand tucked in my sleeve, my goal to send the lemonade flying directly into my gay, boyfriend-stealing cousin. With a flick of my wand, the glass levitated and shot towards aforementioned gay cousin. It smashed in his face.

Sirius: "what was that for?"

Me: "You, you…!"

Remus entered my bedroom then. Remus: "Sniff… Sirius, why do you smell like lemons?"

Me: "GRRRR!"

Sirius: "What's your problem?" he draped an arm over Remus' shoulders.

Me: "I am going to KILL you!" I leapt off the end of my twin bed, my hair morphing to a fiery red.

"PROTEGO!" The shield charm shot from the end of Remus' wand.

I twirled my wand, moving from Sirius to Remus and back again.

Sirius: "Would you really hex US? Me, your lovable cousin? And Remus…"

Me: my wand moved back to Sirius "Yes, I would, you evil, boyfriend-snogging, boyfriend-shagging boyfriend-stealing cousin!"

Remus: "TONKS? You have a different boyfriend? You CHEATED on me? And Sirius, your GAY?"

Sirius: "I AM **NOT**GAY!"

I flicked my wand, and my suitcase, fully packed, zoomed into my hand. I step around the shield charm and left my bedroom. Soon, I apparated to the Weasly's. I told Molly my story, and she was shocked. She offered me a place to stay, and I accepted.

REMUS POV

I had officially no idea what the hell that was all about.

I saw Tonks' laptop sitting on her bed. She had forgotten it.

I moved over to it and sat down. I didn't really know how to operate it. Thankfully, it seemed I didn't need to. I saw the pictures quick enough.

There, fully colored, well detailed, was a picture of me and Sirius sitting on a couch together.

SNOGGING.

I was very torn as to whether or not I should be screaming on the top of my lungs, or Laughing my head off.

So, Now I know what the hell that was all about. Tonks didn't cheat on me. Thank Merlin.

But, she thought we were gay and together. (Insert random and EPIC theme music here!)

Now, how do I fix this situation?

Because I had no ideas, "SIRIUS!"

He came into the room, sat beside me, glanced at the screen, and burst into laughter.

Sirius: "So you've seen it then?"

Me: "DID YOU DRAW THIS BLOODY PICTURE?"

Sirius: "Errr…."

Me: "F#*%$!# HELL! YOU DREW THIS THING?"

Sirius: "Nope… Just kidding!"

Me: "…." Glare… (-_-)

Sirius: "Hold the phone is this what Nymmie was on about?"

Me: "How am I supposed to know?"

Sirius: "Well you could ask."

Me: "You ask!"

Sirius: Raises eyebrows.

Me: "Righteyummmmm okay… why not ."

And with that, I left.

TONKS POV

The doorbell rang. About a minute later Molly came up the stairs to ask me if Remus could come in. Low and behold I said no. Surprise, Surprise, right? I mean how else am I supposed to react to a cheating boyfriend.

REMUS POV

I apperated to Tonks' flat, she wasn't there so I dis-apperated. I apperated to her parents house, once again, she wasn't there. I apperated to Molly's, She was there! Hooza! Nymphadora Tonks has been located! :D

Unfortunately, Molly wouldn't let me in… =(

PLAN B –

Wait… I don't have a plan B. Bugger….

SIRIUS POV

I was sitting on my couch trying to figure out life, when the door bell rang. I slowly stood up to get to the door. When I answered it it was the pizza guy with my pizza.

Wait a minute, I didn't order pizza…. How did this crazy muggle find this place anyway? I'M SO CONFUZED!

I'll Take the pizza… Yum!

TONKS POV

So we have a major time change, and it is officially 1:00 in the morning.

I walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water.. or an american muggle drink known as koolaid… I'm not quite sure which, when I see… REMUS! (with koolaid!) So I walked outside and just stood there… He looked at me… (very surprising….)

Me: "Can I have my koolaid back? I bought it!"

Remus: "Only if you hear me out…"

My figure went Akimbo…

Remus: "Is that a yes?"

I shook my head no, and made to walk inside. This time it was me getting soaked in a sugary beverage. I turned on my heal and glared… "EXCUSE ME!"

Remus: "Nymphadora, just hear me out."

I stood silent but glaring because of the use of my first name, but wasn't sure how long I could stand my ground without falling for his adorable puppy pout.

Me: "Oh, fine…"

Remus: " Nymphadora, do you understand the concept of fan art?"

I shook my head.

Me: " No."

Remus: "Well let me explain. Maybe I should start by saying that some people have deranged minds. They think it be…. Interesting….. if people… got together…. So I'm saying none of it is true, and the muggle world is full of crazies that we will have to ignore for the time being."

I raised my eyebrows at him.

Remus POV

I could tell this was going to be an incredibly long night. I was trying to explain to Dora (Oh, excuse me, TONKS) that some people were just odd. Not that I have anything against gay people at all it's just that I (and Sirius, I presume) am not one of them. But what I don't understand is why they have to be such good artists! If I was her, I would believe it too! I don't even want to know what she would have found if the mature content filter wasn't on.

So, anyway…Tonks still thought I was snogging Sirius behind her back, and I wasn't making any progress in the persuasion of the opposite.

Tonks POV

Lies, lies, lies, lies, LIES! !

If he honestly expected me to believe that some muggle loonies were pairing up Remus with Sirius, he was out of his mind. THEY DON'T EVEN KNOW WE EXIST (well, at least I hope not)!

I mean it's not like we're all in a book or something!

But I guess I have to trust him. It's not like I really have a choice…well actually I do but I'm not really in love with the huge break-up thing.

So I waited for him to stop talking (which , by the way, was actually getting a tad annoying considering he just kept repeating the same four sentences over and over again).

So I gave him the _"Yeah yeah I get it, now shut up so I can respond"_ look.

Eventually, he got the message and kind of slowly got quieter until he had stopped talking completely.

"Okay, Okay. I guess I believe you."

"Really?"

"Nooooooo," I said sarcasticly, "YES! Although I'm not so sure about the 'muggle' bit. Charlie was the one who suggested the website to me in the first place. I bet he was trying to make me brake up with you! Ooooooooooo If I ever see him I'll"

"Okay Nymphadora, you believe that and lets get back to Grimmuald Place. Sirius is probably thinking of some perverted excuse for the fact that we are very late."

"Okay, but listen, Mister. I'm watching you."

He just smiled.

Sirius POV

_I wonder what they're doing…_

_NO WAIT! I DON'T EVEN WANT TO KNOW WHAT THEY'RE DOING!_

_Ewwwww_

**A/N: So…wadda ya think? TELL US PWEASE! REVIEW! (I'll give you viryual kool-aid) **

**Thank ya'll 4 readin**

**Addie, Liza, and Issi**


End file.
